Today, there are numerous film stocks available to choose from for a video or motion picture production. Each of these film stocks has its own unique set of characteristics and capabilities, which ultimately influences the appearance of the captured scene. Currently, time-consuming testing is performed to assure that the producers, director and cinematographer all agree on the intended result that the film will ultimately create.
Present methods for testing include filming a representative scene and exposing the film under a variety of conditions which the cinematographer thinks will result in the captured scene having the desired appearance. The film is then processed and printed for viewing by the producers, director and cinematographer. If the results are not as expected, the testing procedure is repeated until the desired appearance is obtained.
Although the presently known and utilized system and method for creating motion picture are satisfactory, they are not without drawbacks. The above-described system and method for previewing of the film before actual filming is time consuming and costly. Consequently, a need exists for a method, system and/or a computer program product for overcoming the above-described drawbacks.